Tears run scarlet
by Vitanova Hayabusa
Summary: Sort of a crossover between Onimusha and Devil May Cry. Takes place about a hundred years after The first Devil May Cry. Dante's descendant and Samanosuke's descendant join forces. Rated M. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Tears Run Scarlet 

Author's note: To the real Noki. Thanx for inspiration.

Chapter I: Stained Soul part I

It was a cold November night. The winds howled cruelly with every passing moment. Not a soul was to be seen in the streets. But that was the norm in this city. Copra Haven it was called. It always seemed abandoned, as if no one had lived there in forever.

As twenty one year old Noki stood on the balcony of her apartment, staring out at this ghost of a city, she sighed, feeling the boredom that came with living here. Copra Haven was a town that was cursed, one could argue. It was overrun with all sorts of creatures that ruled the night. That was the main reason why no one would live there. Noki took one last gaze at the abandoned metropolis before withdrawing back into her apartment. She took off her coat, hanging it on the rack and went into her room. She turned on the radio and let herself fall back onto the bed, allowing the soft music to relax her. She played with her soft brown hair a little. Finally, she allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

Meanwhile, in another part of town, A group of wraiths were approached by a mysterious character in a hood. They eyed him in the primal fashion that they usually would. Low hissing sounds being emitted from each of them. However, they elicited no response from this nobody.

One of the wraiths charged at the stranger. To which the hooded person responded with a quick spinning jump kick, sending the wraith flying. The effort of the executed technique caused the hood of the stranger's jacket to fall back, revealing his face. Cerulean colored hair framed his face. His purple eyes flashed with an unforeseen anger.

Immediately, the group of wraiths assaulted him. He then somersaulted out of reach of their malicious scythes. As they moved to strike him again, he quickly and effortlessly drew the shamshir in his back and parried the joint attack. He kicked them away during the struggle and ran one of them through. The beast perished in a violent implosion, knocking all those nearby away a few feet.

The young man recovered gamely and cleft another wraith in two. The last of them raised its scythe, prepared to slay the young man. He dodged the would-be reaping and jumped onto the wraith's shoulders. He then leaped off behind the creature and dealt it a punishing blow to the back. He watched it disintegrate, then he sheathed his blade.

"They're back." He whispered. "They've returned, and I still haven't found her yet. I have to hurry…" He then dashed down the abandoned boulevard and into the night.

Sorry for a short Chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: Stained Soul part II 

Noki woke up in the middle of the night. She put a hand to her forehead, contemplating the dream she just had. She was unsure of what it could have meant. In her dreams she saw a man with blue hair. He was holding a sword she had never seen before. On his right hand was a strange gauntlet. It looked as if it were otherworldly, or perhaps magic. His eyes held a certain anger, and a bit of sorrow. He was reaching out to her. She thought about it some more, but could find no answers. After a while, she finally allowed her thoughts to be distracted by the sound of the radio that was still playing.

She went to it and turned it off. As she did, she felt something watching her. She knew better than to shrug it off, this being the city it was. She went to her closet and pulled out two pistols, One was a shiny silver, the other was gunmetal black. She then pointed them in the northeastern corner of her room and fired off a few rounds.

Immediately, a familiar clown appeared and tumbled out into the open. He then leaped up in a showboating fashion and yelled "Ta-daaaa!" in the most annoying voice Noki had ever heard.

She eyed him cautiously as well as in confusion. "Who are you?" she said, her grip on the pistols never loosening.

"They call me Jester!" The clown replied explosively. He then chuckled and made jazz hands.

Noki didn't know whether to laugh or be scared. 'Look at that scary ass smile…' She thought. She cleared her throat. "Okay, Jester… What are you doing in my apartment"

"Oh don't worry, devil girl!" He said. "I'm not going to hurt you, if that's what you're thinking"

"Wow, that's a relief." The sarcasm showed way more in her facial expression than in her voice.

"I just came to say a few things. Ask a few questions." Jester went on. "Dance a few dances!" Jester then went into a very vibrant enactment of the Charleston.

This almost caused Noki to lose her composure and laugh. But she battled past it. "Cut the crap, clown." She said.

"You do know who you are, don't you, devil girl?" Jester inquired, his beady eyes focusing on her. "Oh, but you must."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Noki asked.

"So you don't know?" Jester said, putting on a mock show of surprise, complete with the hand to chest and overdramatic sigh. "Why you, dear devil girl are a descendant of Sparda."

'Sparda?' Noki thought. She was familiar with the name, since she had studied demonology her entire life, but she knew nothing of her own past. She had been alone for as long as she could remember. No clues of her parentage. All she had were her weapons. "You say I'm a descendant of Sparda? But, how would you know that"

"You're holding the first clue." Jester said, pointing to Noki's pistols.

She looked at them. "My guns?" She queried.

"Yep. I remember a certain devil boy who used to wield those very same firearms!" Jester mused. He then smiled a most sinister smile. "If you want to learn more, you'd better mosey on over to the abandoned mansion on the hill"

"Abandoned mansion?" Noki replied.

Before she could ask more, Jester had dashed over to the balcony. "Well, I'd better be going now." He said. "Twenty three and skidoo!" He yelled, letting himself fall off of the balcony.

Noki rushed over to the balcony and peered over it. There was no sign of Jester. It was almost as if he had vanished into thin air. "Freaky little bastard…." She said to herself. She then went back inside and thought for a moment. 'The mansion on the hill…' She thought. She then remembered a certain chapter in one of her demonology tomes. It talked of a mansion which was sealed off several years ago due to paranormal activity which may or may not have caused the disappearance of the mansion's inhabitants. The mansion was located in Copra Haven. "That could be the place…" She told herself.

She was now determined to learn more about herself. She went into her room and began to change clothes. In place of the white T-shirt and jeans she was wearing before, she donned a black corset and leather pants, as well as a pair of high-heeled boots. She then reached into the closet and took out a familiar bastard sword and a red trench coat. As she put on the trench coat and bastard sword, she leapt off the balcony and landed perfectly. "All right, time to see if this clown is telling the truth…" She muttered to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III: Stained Soul part III 

Noki ran off toward the mansion. Her speed was well above average. She could, if she gave all her effort, outrun a cheetah drastically. It was for this reason that she never bothered to drive. The entire time that she ran to the mansion, she thought about what Jester had said. "Me, a descendant of Sparda?" She thought. "Then that would mean that I'm a descendant of Dante and Vergil as well. But there are no records of either of them being alive…. They just vanished…"

She drew one of her pistols and looked at it. On the side of the barrel, there was an inscription. It read "Ivory". "Ivory?" Noki thought. She then put it away and drew the other. The inscription on this one read "Ebony". "Ebony." She said aloud. "I wonder if the 'devil boy' that Jester was referring to could have been..."

She broke away from her musings as she came to the mansion. It was on a hill, just as Jester said it would be. The architecture seemed to have many gothic and neoclassical influences. Noki couldn't help being a little impressed at its design. After studying it a little longer, she entered. Inside, it was hard to tell that this place was abandoned. There was nary a cobweb, or speck of dirt to be seen. The furniture seemed to have not aged at all. And the walls and floors were still sturdy. Noki saw all of this as strange. She cautiously made her way through the dark hallway.

As she walked down the hall, she heard a faint hissing sound. She stopped and listened for it. It resounded again, this time she could tell that it was close. She drew her bastard sword, ready to do combat. Before long, she saw what was causing the noise. For a zombie had burst through one of the doors and crept toward her. She gasped upon seeing it. The corpse wore ancient armor, similar to that of a samurai. As the monster approached her, she brought her sword down, smiting its head through to the neck. It screamed in pain as it disintegrated.

Noki relaxed and sighed afterward, only to hear the footsteps of dozens more of them. She turned around and saw the ranks of samurai zombies that had appeared. "Shit!" She exclaimed while bringing up her sword. These zombies, unlike their fallen comrade, were armed. Some with katanas, others with bows. She saw no alternative but to run into one of the rooms. She put up her broad sword and drew her pistols.

In a matter of seconds, the zombies had charged the room. Noki then went to work filling them with lead. The pistols were effective but the sheer ranks of the zombies were slowly gaining the advantage. She had gotten down to the last five when she ran out of ammo. She went to reload, but her nervous hands dropped the clips. "Damn it!" She exclaimed. The zombie approached, their gruesome visages almost smiling. They were within a hand's breadth of her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the end when suddenly, all she could hear was their infernal blood curdling screams. She opened her eyes and saw the dust that once their bodies at the feet of a young man.

He was dressed in a black hooded jacket which was zipped up, dark blue jeans, and black boots. His hair was a blue hue, and his eyes were purple. Noki immediately recognized him as the person from her dream. "You… You saved my life." She said.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he sheathed his shamshir.

"Um, yes. Thank you." She replied. She then picked up the clips she had dropped and loaded them into Ebony and Ivory. She noticed that he was about to leave. "Wait!" She called.

The young man turned around, looking a bit surprised. "What is it?" he asked.

"I don't even know who you are, or what you're doing here." Noki answered.

"My name is Eiji." he replied. "And I'm looking for the descendant of Sparda"

"Well, I'm not so sure," Noki began. "but you may be looking for me..."

"You're the descendant of Sparda?" Eiji inquired.

"Well, that's what I'm here to find out." Noki responded.

"I see." Eiji said to himself. He then smiled. "If that's the case, then I'll stick around."

"That's okay with me." Noki replied.

As they were on their way out of the room. A large wraith burst through the wall. Eiji drew his shamshir and started to fight it. "Damn it! There's just no end to these bastards!" He yelled.

Noki drew her bastard sword and stabbed the wraith in the heart. It imploded, knocking the both of them away.

"Ow." Noki said, getting up.

"Yeah. They do that." Eiji replied.

"I hate them already…" she said.

The two of them then walked out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Today's my birthday! Whoo! And to Noki. Thanx for helping me with this story.

Chapter IV: Stained Soul part IV

The two of them stood out in the hallway. Trying to decide where to go next. Noki stretched slightly and placed her hands on her hips. Eiji didn't want to say it aloud, but he secretly thought that Noki was incredibly attractive. However, he figured that that he should put such urges and desires on the back burner. He did, after all, have a task at hand.

"Okay. How about the two of us split up for now?" Noki suggested.

"That's fine with me." Eiji replied. "Meet back here?"

Noki nodded.

"Okay. Cool." Eiji said. And then they parted ways.

Noki went down the hall. She peeked around as she pointed her gun at a door. A slight shuffling noise could be heard behind it. She smirked and swiftly kicked the door off of its hinges. It flew into the wall, killing the two wraiths that were behind it. "Humph." She said to herself. "These things don't seem too tough now…" as she went into the next room.

She stopped when she heard a familiar clown laugh. She took a hold of Ivory and yanked it from its holster, aiming where she heard the laugh come from. "Okay, clown." She began. "Step out or I start firing. And it won't be warning shots like last time." There was no response. She waited and growled. "1.…..2.……3" She counted before firing off about twenty rounds from each gun. She knew that if Jester was in there, his only options were to move or be shot.

But alas, still nothing. She sighed and replaced Ebony and Ivory in their holsters. She then drew the bastard sword upon her back and swung it forward, cutting the door down in case a wraith waited for her. She watched the door fall forward as she peered into the room.

Jester's infernal voice resounded in the distance. "Hello there, devil girl. So GLAD you could make it!" And in classic comic fashion he came tumbling out and leapt up to his feet with the same annoying "TA-DAAAA!"

Noki put her sword up and drew Ivory, pointing it to Jester's nose. "Okay." She said. "I'm here. Now give me some directions to where I go before a bullet replaces that brain of yours."

"Why devil girl, I thought we were friends." Jester replied. He then made as sad a face as his clowny visage would allow. "If you must know, I can tell you, for a price."

Noki kicked Jester to the ground and put her gun to his head. "And my price is you tell me or die." She threatened, a low growl passing her lips. "Now, is this information so important that you'll risk your life?"

Jester chuckled, despite being in pain. "There is one place you might be interested in." He said. "It's on the third floor." After having said that he hopped up. "Well, call me mint jelly, cuz I'm on the lam!" He then broke in a super fast run, exiting the room.

Noki stared in bewilderment at first, then she scowled a bit. "Third floor. Thanks." She said. She put her gun within the holster and began to head toward the stairs knowing that was the direction that Eiji had gone in. She wondered if she would meet up with him while she was up there.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V: Stained Soul part V 

Eiji ran up the staircase leading to second floor. He wasn't completely at ease leaving Noki alone, but he figured that she could take care of herself. "I wonder why I've been led here…" He thought to himself. His thoughts were distracted by a purple light that was descending to the floor before him. "What the…" he whispered.

The light before him materialized into a woman. Her silk white hair flowed all the way to the floor. She had golden-colored eyes that held anything but innocence. She was clad in a long, skimpy robe. "Hello there." She said, giving Eiji a lusty smile.

"What do you want?" Eiji retorted, his hand now on his shamshir.

The woman began to playfully leap and spin about, causing the skirt of her robe to fly up, just barely stopping short of her naughty region. Eiji wondered what she was up to. "Ah, you know nothing yet. Naïve boy…" The woman said.

Eiji grimaced. "I know how to kill." He hinted in a cold voice.

The woman laughed a most boisterous laugh. "Kill?" She began. "Is that truly all you know, Eiji? What of love?"

Eiji raised an eyebrow. "How do you know my name?" he asked, confused.

The woman looked into his eyes. They seemed to hold a depth that was impossible to escape. "I know much about you… Now, can you resist Arachne?" She said in a soothing voice.

Eiji felt himself being drawn into her eyes. An odd feeling was developing in him.

Noki continued up the stairs, her eyes and ears keeping sharp for any kind of movement. She knew that the wraiths were just the start of her troubles within this hellish mansion. She suddenly heard Eiji's voice.

"Noki!" he called.

Without hesitation, she hurried to where she heard his voice, stopping in the doorway. "Eiji, what is it!" She called.

However, there was no one there except for Eiji. He turned to her and smiled. His eyes, instead of being purple, were a dark red, and they seemed a bit vacant. Noki blinked while slowly reaching for Ivory. She didn't know what was going on with Eiji, and she wanted to be cautious, in case he was possessed or it was a doppelganger.

"I called you," He began. "because there's something I need to tell you…" He began to eye her sexy body.

She watched his movements carefully. "Uhhh. I am on a mission, Eiji." She warned. "If you're just trying to distract me from it, I'll take you out myself..."

"Noki, I can't resist you. I want you badly…" Eiji said. The need in is eyes was becoming all the more apparent. It was almost savage. "Please let me be inside you..."

Noki drew Ivory. "You better keep your distance, or I'll open fire." She whispered. She didn't want to hurt him, but she knew that if it came down to that, he would still take a bullet like a human.

Arachne appeared behind Eiji. She leaned in an kissed his neck passionately for a few moments. Noki watched in shock as Eiji seemed to enjoy it. Arachne then whispered in Eiji's ear so that Noki could hear as well "You want her, don't you? Go Eiji, and claim her…"

Eiji leaped forward at Noki. She rolled under his advance and opened fire on Arachne with Ivory. She shot four rounds hoping they would hit Arachne and set Eiji free.

Arachne hissed and vanished before the bullets could hit her. Eiji's eyes were reverting back to their normal state and color. He got up, wondering what had happened. "Aah… Wha…" He stammered. He then turned and saw Noki. "Noki? Wh, what happened?" He asked, confused.

Noki got up and holstered Ivory. "You were going to do something to me!" She yelled indignantly. "If I hadn't shot that demon controlling you, I'd be dead. Or something…" When she thought about it, she had no idea what he had meant by being inside her.

"What?" Eiji asked. Then he remembered Arachne. And he slowly started to understand what happened. "Oh no…" He stepped away from Noki. "I, I…. "He simply turned to walk away.

Noki growled. "Get back here. I still need your help." She said, shaking her head. "Look, it wasn't your fault… And where the hell is that blasted Jester? Tricking me like that. I have half a mind to cripple that damn clown…" She started toward him.

"Get away!" He growled, turning and glaring at her. "Until I get rid of that bitch Arachne, you're not safe around me, so just…" Instead of finishing his sentence, he leaped off down the hallway away from her.

Noki sighed and shook her head. Then she turned and headed down the hallway, hoping that she would find Jester and get directions, whether instantly or at gunpoint.


End file.
